


Meet the Stars

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Resistant!Ben, the boys are horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Ben has a surprise for Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Meet the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For Idril, my partner in crime. Sorry for the delay, I hope you will like it. 
> 
> This verse would probably be only humor, smut and fluff. And I'm not ashamed of it.

Music was blasting through the mess of the Resistance’s HQ on D’Qar. The new recruits came three days ago with Leia Organa and the youngest members of the Resistance decided to welcome them with a big party. Their officers and leaders let them do it, knowing that it was maybe the last time for them to still be young and careless before a long long time. And for some, the very last time. 

So they were all reunited into the mess, observing the last line of recruits doing the rite of passage before being officially Resistants. Once they were done, everybody clapped for them. Everybody broke in little groups and Poe and Jessika joined back Tallie, Rose, Paige and Ben waiting for them. 

“Welcome aboard!” smiled Ben, sliding a hand around Poe’s waist and the young pilot wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant Solo!” whispered Poe against Ben’s lips before softly kissing the proud smile which appeared on his lover’s mouth. 

Ben deepened their kiss, pushing Poe against his own body and the pilot got on his tiptoes, his fingers cradling Ben’s soft hair. It was only three days since they reunited and Poe couldn’t have enough of everything which made Ben. His voice, his smile, his smell. Everything was enough to arouse Poe nowadays. Poe almost wished for them to skip the rest of the party from now but it was good to see Ben being happy with supportive friends. So Poe was willing to stay a little bit more. Especially after Ben dragged him on the improvised dance floor under the teasing coming from the girls. 

The music wasn’t very slow but the boys didn’t care and they wrapped their arms around each other, softly moving together while everybody was jumping or dancing like madmen around them. Poe chuckled softly before looking up at his lover, his chin resting against Ben’s chest and he sighed with content. 

“You’re beautiful, my beloved.” whispered Ben before softly kissing Poe’s forehead. “I will have to be careful once they will all see you in your fly suit.” he added with a chuckle. 

“Like I wouldn’t have to do the same every time you’re coming back from training.” replied Poe, his hands sliding on Ben’s arse and the young man’s eyebrow rose up with amusement. 

“Why would you have to be worried?” asked Ben with a chuckle and Poe looked at him, wondering if his boyfriend was serious. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” laughed Poe and Ben frowned, shrugging and Poe chuckled, softly shaking his head in disbelief. “Like you don’t know how sexy you are, even more when you’re coming back from the woods, your muscular chest glistening with sweat.” whispered Poe, his hand sliding sensually on Ben’s chest and he saw his boyfriend swallowing hard, his breath hitching and Poe offered a wink. 

“I hoped you would have noticed it.” blushed softly Ben, biting his lower lip and looking at Poe through his eyelashes, looking like an ingenuous young boy. And after the two last nights, after they had the embarrassing-but-necessary conversations with their respective fathers, Poe could absolutely affirm that Ben was everything except innocent in that field. 

“Believe me!” whispered Poe against Ben’s lips, his fingers sliding under Ben’s shirt to caress softly his chest. “I have noticed.” he added into Ben’s ear and he felt the young man shivering against him. 

Poe felt Ben’s fingers sinking into his shirt before he threw himself on Poe’s lips with hunger. Poe’s fingers grabbed Ben’s jaws so he could control their kiss. No matter how much he wanted to let Ben ravish him right now and not caring about anyone seeing them, he doubted that Han Solo would appreciate that. And Poe didn’t want to risk having an angry Wookie sent to teach him a lesson. Because he wasn’t suicidal and he had a whole life to spend with Ben. 

When their kiss broke, both were left breathless before a grin spread on Ben’s lips, showing his crooked teeth like Poe loved it. Poe couldn’t help himself to smile, laughing, happiness filling his heart and making his head feeling dizzy. 

“I have a surprise for you.” whispered Ben in Poe’s ear. 

“Is it a code name for your dick?” replied Poe and Ben burst in laughs, throwing his head behind and Poe took the opportunity to snuggle his nose in Ben’s throat, his lips brushing against Ben’s adam apple. 

“You’re insatiable.” laughed Ben. “Will it stop one day?” asked Ben and Poe softly bit the tender skin of his throat. 

“Are you complaining?” grumbled Poe, slightly offended and Ben wrapped his arms tighter around Poe’s waist. 

“I’m not.” smiled Ben. “I’m hoping it will never stop.” he added, trying to hide his smile but Poe laughed harder.

“It will not.” whispered Poe, looking in his lover’s deep eyes. “As long as you love me.” he added, his eyes brightening with all the love he had for the man in his arms.

“For eternity so.” answered Ben and Poe felt his heart beating harder into his chest, not yet used to the intensity of Ben’s love for him.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise because Poe since forever had proofs at how much and completely Ben could love. But nothing could have prepared him for how much Ben’s love was making him feel alive. Like he had been sleeping until Ben decided to give him his heart, body and soul. 

“Might become exhausting though.” added Ben with an amused wince and Poe laughed, wrapping back his arms around Ben’s neck. 

“Fearing to not be able to handle it Solo?” smirked Poe, softly moving his pelvis against Ben’s.

“With you? I can handle everything.” grumbled the young man before taking Poe’s mouth in his. 

Both shared a slow kiss and Ben carried softly Poe against his body, Poe’s feet not touching the floor anymore, waltzing with him to the exit, giving the middle finger to Jessika when she screamt for him to come dare her at the drinking contest that was beginning. Poe’s lips never left him until they left. 

* * *

Poe and Ben were walking across the forest of D’Qar, the moon shining high in the dark sky and Poe looked at Ben, his pale face looking like the marble used for carving sculptures and Poe smiled softly, realizing that Ben was the masterpiece he owned. The young man was leading them through the trees, his big hand wrapped around Poe’s smaller one and Poe loved to feel the calluses after years handling a lightsaber daily against his skin. It was a surprise at how rough Ben’s hands were against his body before realizing he was becoming quickly intoxicated with that feeling. 

Both men walked in silence and Poe appreciated it after the overstimulating sounds from the party. Poe always loved talking with Ben but it were their silences he loved the most, when none of them needed to speak to feel their bond. Poe always loved to observe his parents working together, in the kitchen or in their hangar, without talking. Like they could feel where the other one was, what they needed, what they wanted. Like they were the two parts of the same person. The extension of the other one. To realize that Ben and he could do that, yet at a smaller scale for the moment, it was enough to warm his heart. He hoped with time, with the experience of fighting side by side, they would find a stability in their relationship like the one his parents shared once. 

Poe was ready at everything to give stability to Ben. Like Kes and Shara Dameron’s home had always been a second home to Ben, a place where he could be just a little boy without an important name to honor, Poe wanted to perpetuate that feeling, to bring peace to his lover. He knew that his mum would have wanted that for the boy she came to consider like a second son with time. Poe hoped that wherever she was, Shara was happy for both of them, finally seeing her two little devils becoming men, together. 

After a few more minutes, Ben stopped on the edge of a cliff. When Poe looked down, he saw a deep split in the ground a few meters down and he frowned before looking up at his boyfriend. Ben said nothing but the spark in his eyes couldn’t be missed. The young man was obviously excited to show it to Poe so the young pilot waited patiently for Ben to explain what they were doing there. Ben turned to face Poe and took his both hands in his. Poe instinctively entwined their fingers, sighing with content when Ben began to caress his knuckles with his thumbs. 

“Have you already flown?” asked Ben with a smirk reminding who was his father.

“Yeah.” answered Poe, a little bit confused but amused. “That’s my job, you know.” he added.

“Yeah. But have you already flown without being in an X-Wing?” asked Ben, obviously mysterious. “Or any other ship.” he added when he saw Poe ready to play the smartass. 

“I don’t think it’s possible.” pouted Poe and Ben offered him a fond smile.

“What if I show you it’s possible?” asked Ben, his lips brushing against Poe’s ear before he slid behind him, his big hands warm against Poe’s waist. “To feel the wind against your skin?” he added, his chest brushing against Poe’s back and the young pilot didn’t hesitate to push against him, wanting to feel Ben’s arms around him, like he could be the only one protecting him from the outside world. Ben gladly obliged and wrapped his arms around Poe, his chin resting on Poe’s head. 

“Is it a real proposal or are you just trying to arouse me?” asked Poe, looking up and Ben chuckled before kissing his forehead.

“No matter how much I love to have you aroused and pliant in my arms.” began Ben and Poe moved his arse against Ben’s pelvis. The young man groaned in Poe’s ear before moving back against Poe’s arse and both men gasped. “Tonight, I want to make you happy.” he added, sliding away from Poe’s back and the young pilot tried to not pout. He was more dignified than that. But seeing Ben standing front of him in his all glory, his pale face shining under the moonlight, it was difficult for Poe to follow the conversation and not simply give in his carnal instincts. 

“I’m already happy.” answered Poe, his voice the most honest it never sounded before. He wanted Ben to understand that Poe couldn’t have been happier than he was currently, with him. “You’re enough to make me happy.” added Poe and he saw Ben’s face softening. 

Ben took Poe’s hand before softly kissing it, his full lips brushing against Poe’s knuckles and the young pilot felt his stomach buzzing with pleasure and shyness, not yet used at the old chivalry gestures that Ben had for him. Poe wasn’t used to being treated as someone so precious and worthy of that kind of devotion. 

“Well, thanks.” laughed Ben, his cheeks blushing because he neither was used to Poe’s utter love for him but he couldn’t help to feel as much intoxicated with that feeling as his lover was. “But it truly would be a shame to miss that.” he added with a mysterious smile, walking backwards towards the edge of the cliff while a vibrant sound could be heard. 

Poe frowned and tried to hold on Ben’s hand, not liking the danger Ben was walking towards. But the young man offered a wink to Poe before letting himself fall into the void of the cliff and Poe felt his heart freezing into his chest while screaming Ben’s name, barely audible thanks to the mysterious noise being so loud now. 

Suddenly, the wind blew harder in a column in front of Poe, feeling like it was coming from the crack in the ground and another sound could be heard. It took a few seconds to Poe, still terrified to have lost Ben, to understand that it was a cry of joy. And coming from a voice he knew very well. 

The following second, Ben appeared, his body flying in the middle of the column of fresh air coming from the crack. The young man’s face was bright with a big grin, his tall body following the wind. Poe observed with awe Ben screaming his joy, flying like an excited small bird on his first flight. A million thoughts crossed Poe’s mind but he couldn’t tear his eyes off Ben, feeling his heart beating with happiness, the same happiness currently displayed on Ben’s face.

Ben made a backflip and Poe observed with pleasure that muscular body moving with grace. Poe wanted nothing more than to join him and experience that unusual feeling himself. It was like Ben read his mind when he made a sign to Poe to join him. 

It shouldn’t surprise Poe that much since he read stuff about the Force Bond. When Ben left for becoming a Jedi, Poe had felt worried to not be there anymore to help Ben in that new adventure. In an attempt to tone down his anxiety, Poe made some research about Jedis and a lovely woman at the Coruscant Library gave him a book to help him understand Ben’s new path. When Poe read about the Force Bond, about that deep and pure connection between two living beings, Poe wondered if Ben and he could have one, even if Poe wasn’t Force Sensitive. 

Ben always had the capacity to feel what Poe felt, wanted or needed and it comforted Poe in the feeling that even if they hadn’t a Force Bond, they still had a deep connection. But Poe had been obsessed for years and even more in the months since they confessed their feelings for each other with that idea of establishing that kind of bond between them. He hasn't yet talked about it with Ben. Poe was unsure that Ben would welcome his proposition. Even if he always tried to be the most sincere and honest with Poe, the young man knew how much Ben could be secretive and sometimes feared his own mind. Poe only hoped that if one day he would accept to let Poe in, he would understand that Poe would be there to bring him peace and love. And nothing else. 

Poe was still deep in his thoughts when he heard Ben calling him, his voice soft like everytime he was calling Poe. Poe didn’t hear his boyfriend using that voice with someone other than him and to have another proof to be exceptional for Ben warmed his heart and he forgot his anger to have been scared like that by Ben. After all, the man was a Solo, and an Organa and a Skywalker. Being a show off was in his veins. Poe knew that since forever. 

The young pilot looked up at his lover, this one hovering front of Poe, his hand offered to the man he loved. Poe couldn’t hold back a grin when the wind made Ben’s hair flowing and let his big ears appear. Ben might not like them but Poe was fond of them. It made Ben looking a little bit softer, a reminder of their childhood when Poe refused to let Ben hide them before he was running behind him, tackling his best friend on the floor before showering the big ears with kisses, making Ben blushing hard but less complexed about them for a moment.

Poe took a deep breath before running and jumping right into the wind column, Ben’s hands wrapping around Poe’s wrists to help him stabilizing. Poe felt breathless when the wind blew around him, sliding under his clothes. The young pilot couldn’t help to laugh, never feeling so alive before except when Ben made love to him. It was so different than when he was in his ship and Ben was right, it would have been a shame to miss that. 

Poe looked again at his lover and he felt his heart beating harder in his chest when he caught the look of absolute love in Ben’s eyes. Poe felt emotional to realize that Ben truly had his happiness at heart. They were still discovering the intensity of their love days after days but every new realization made Poe stunned, speechless, breathless, close to combust with the ardor of his own feelings. 

With extreme care, Ben let go Poe’s wrists and the young pilot nodded before feeling the wind carrying him. It took one or two minutes for Poe to understand the logic of the wind and how to use it the best way but soon, he was able to control his trajectory like he was flying his X-Wing. 

Both men, feeling like boys at that right moment, began to fly together, each of them doing backflips and dives. Poe laughed all along, Ben joining him. It was like a weird dance, both of them facing each other, upside down. They weren’t touching but each one responded to the gesture of their lover. Poe felt like that moment was unique and he cherished every single second. 

Ben grabbed Poe's waist and stuck their bodies together. Poe wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck and both grinned before sharing a kiss. The adrenaline was multiplying the sensations and Poe felt warmth spreading in his stomach before going down in his cock when Ben languidly probed Poe’s mouth with his tongue. He could feel Ben becoming harder too and both moaned in their lover’s mouth. 

When their kiss broke, they rested their foreheads together and Poe looked into Ben’s dark eyes. He couldn’t help one of his fingers to draw along Ben’s ear and his lover blushed harder when Poe softly kissed it. 

“You really love them?” smiled shyly Ben and Poe nuzzled his nose against Ben’s.

“They’re a part of you.” whispered Poe with a soft voice.

“Thank you.” mumbled Ben, his nose buried into Poe’s neck, his full lips brushing against Poe’s skin.

“For what?” moaned Poe against Ben’s temple.

“For loving me.” answered the young man and Poe softly pulled on Ben’s hair so he could look at him. 

The young pilot felt astonished and a little bit heartbroken at how Ben was really grateful for this, like he never thought he deserved it. Poe’s thumbs brushed against Ben’s lips, his eyes wandering on that face he loved so much. 

“There was no other path for me.” answered Poe, his fingers playing with Ben’s hair in his neck.

“For me neither.” replied Ben and Poe smiled softly before peppering Ben’s jawline with small kisses until his lover grabbed Poe’s mouth in his for a deep and slow kiss. 

They stayed a long minute hugging each other, the wind carrying them, blowing around them. Poe wondered how he could be happier than now, flying with Ben in his arms. He almost wanted for that moment to never end. 

“I have a question.” mumbled Poe and Ben hummed to mean he was listening. “How will we go back on the ground once it will be done?” asked Poe and Ben chuckled. 

“You will see.” answered Ben before wrapping his arms tighter around Poe. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” 

Poe obeyed and once he began to feel the wind around them being weaker, Ben held the back of Poe’s head with a hand. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the wind column disappeared and Poe felt Ben’s body pushing their embrace towards the cliff where they were standing before. 

The landing got a little bit rockier than expected and Poe curled into Ben’s body while both of them fell on the ground and rolled violently. They finally stopped and Ben huffed due to the impact. 

“Are you alright?” asked Ben, a little bit breathless and Poe finally looked up, his hands resting on Ben’s chest.

“Yeah. You?” asked Poe, worried. Ben nodded.

“I need to work on the landing when we’re two.” grumbled the young man and Poe chuckled before resting his head on Ben’s chest, hearing his heart beating under his ear and Poe could get enough of that sound. “Are you happy?” asked Ben, his fingers threading through Poe’s curls and the young man rested his chin on Ben’s chest, purring under the caress.

“I do.” whispered Poe and Ben kissed softly his forehead. 

They stayed silent for a long minute before Poe couldn’t ignore anymore his cock pressing against his briefs. 

“It made me so hard.” whimpered the young pilot and Ben laughed before softly turning Poe in his arms, his whole body pressing down on Poe’s and the young pilot gasped with need. 

“I could show you the stars.” whispered Ben, his hands already unbuttoning Poe’s shirt. 

“Literally or metaphorically?” chuckled Poe, looking down at Ben, his full lips brushing against Poe’s chest and the young man moaned when his lover licked one of his nipples. 

“Both.” smirked Ben, his lips kissing along Poe’s stomach until the belt of his underwear, his fingers crooking in them, his eyes looking up at Poe, pleading for the permission to go further. 

“Both is good.” nodded Poe, his throat feeling already dry and the carnivorous smile Ben gave him just made his cock arching even more. 

Ben took off Poe’s briefs, sliding the underwear under Poe’s balls and the young man sighed when he felt the cold air against his warm skin. Poe tried to hold Ben’s dark gaze but when the young man licked along Poe’s hard cock, the young pilot closed his eyes and buried his hand in Ben’s hair, letting his lover engulfing him in his hot mouth. Poe moaned when his cock hit the back of Ben’s throat and he tried to not bury himself deeper, not wanting to hurt the man he loved. 

Ben began to bop his head up and down and soon, the pace was quick, letting to Poe any rest and almost no bit of control. Poe felt Ben’s hands playing with his nipples and the young pilot moved his pelvis in answer. He felt Ben choking a little bit around him but it didn’t stop him to suck harder around Poe. The young pilot couldn’t control himself and he pounded harder in that hot mouth. 

Poe felt his orgasm built in his stomach and thanks to them having a long conversation about what they wanted in their sexual life after an awkward first time, he knew that Ben was willing to let Poe cumming into his mouth. So the young pilot knew he could succumb to his pleasure and he came with Ben’s name on his lips, his lover moaning around him when Poe pulled on hard on his hair. Ben accompanied the tremors shaking Poe’s body until they died down and only then he let out Poe’s cock with an obscene pop. 

Poe was still out of breath and Ben appeared above him. With a lazy smile, Poe brushed a few strands of hair stuck on Ben’s forehead before his lover smiled fondly and weighted down on Poe to share a deep kiss, letting Poe taste himself in Ben’s mouth. When their kiss broke, Poe’s thumb brushed against Ben’s swollen lips and he chuckled when his lover softly bit it. And he was supposed to be the one insatiable. 

Poe took Ben’s head in his hands, the young man smiling down at his lover before he let Poe dragging him to his lips. 

“Thank you for tonight.” whispered Poe and Ben just hummed while biting softly Poe’s neck, making him laugh. 

“For what?” chuckled Ben. “The dance, the flight or the blowjob?” smirked Ben and Poe rolled up his eyes to the sky. 

“Thanks for the dance.” whispered Poe, kissing softly Ben’s ear and the young man looked up. “Thanks for the flight.” he added, kissing Ben’s nose. “And thanks for the blowjob.” he finished, licking Ben’s lips. 

“If you manage to go back to the HQ in ten minutes, I will let you fucking me.” whispered Ben against Poe’s lips and the young man swallowed hard. 

“Alright! Move! Quick!” urged Poe, pushing Ben off him and his lover laughed but obeyed. 

Poe got back on his feet, still a little bit weak from the intense blowjob he received a few minutes ago and Ben laughed harder before offering his back to Poe. It was the first time since they reunited that Ben proposed to carry him like that and Poe couldn’t hide his excitement, laughing when he imagined the faces of the girls. Poe wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck, fondling his head against Ben’s cheek. His lover grabbed Poe’s thighs and the young pilot moaned, his skin still oversensitive, especially when it was Ben touching him. 

“Ready?” asked Ben and Poe nodded.

“Always.” he answered, kissing Ben’s cheek before the young man began to walk back quickly towards the HQ. 

He practically began to run when Poe made a point to push his heels in Ben’s groin, teasing his hard cock and Poe was truly impressed when the HQ appeared after only five minutes. Ben truly deserved a reward. And when Ben threw him on the bed in their quarters, Poe was willing to give him. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
